Problem: Ishaan starts counting at 32, and he counts by threes. If 32 is the 1st number that Ishaan counts. what is the 13th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $32$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 3 \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 32 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the 13th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + (12\times3) \\ &= 32 + 36 \\ &= 68\end{align*}$